


Fortress of...Something Anyway

by tracingemily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fortress of Solitude, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingemily/pseuds/tracingemily
Summary: Lena is adamant that Kara needs to let herself let off some steam. And if that can be achieved with some mind-blowing sex in the process...all the better.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Fortress of...Something Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromKrypton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromKrypton/gifts).



“Lena, this is a bad idea. This is just...this is a very bad idea.” Kara sat on the edge of their bed in Lena’s penthouse, looking at her hands folded in her lap

“Kara love, I promise I’ve thought this through. I have plans set up. And the fortress is the perfect place for it.”

“I guess I just...still don’t understand why you want this.”

“Kara, darling.” Lena sat next to her, putting one hand on Kara’s shoulder and touching her cheek with the other. “I know that you’re always holding back in bed. I want...I want you to be able to let yourself loose.” She turned Kara’s face to her gently and kissed her insistently. “And I won’t lie to you, I want to see what that’s like, I want to experience you when you’re not holding yourself back.”

“I’m holding myself back because I don’t want to  _ hurt _ you, Lena.” Kara leaned into Lena, nuzzling her nose against Lena’s cheek. “I don’t think I could forgive myself if I hurt you because I was being careless, or even just not careful enough.”

“That’s what the red sun lamps are for, sweetheart.” Lena brushed a thumb across Kara’s cheek. “I know you’ll still have powers, but they’ll be on the way down. You’ll still be strong, but I  _ like _ that.” She pressed her lips to Kara’s again, and ran a hand up Kara’s arm, feeling herself shiver, and Kara soften a bit. “Just...thinking about it is making me…” she swallowed, reminding herself of Kara’s hesitance. “But...this isn’t just about me. If you’re not comfortable with it, that’s completely fine.” She kissed Kara gently again. “We can go to the Alps instead, or just stay here in National City, but we’ll still have a weekend away, just the two of us.” But when Lena pulled back, Kara was looking at her thoughtfully, with that almost-frown she got when she was looking so deeply at Lena that she swore her Kryptonian girlfriend’s X-ray vision also worked on her soul.

“This is important to you, isn’t it?” Kara reached out and took Lena’s hand. “It isn’t just a turn-on, is it?” 

“Well...a little.” Lena half-smiled at her girlfriend. “You carry so much stress, and I see how much you just...push down. I know how much that can poison you if you never let it out, and I’m afraid you feel like you don’t have an outlet.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “When I need to let loose a little, I can have a few drinks and even things I didn’t realize I was holding back can come out. But you don’t  _ have _ anything like that, alcohol doesn’t  _ work _ for you.” Lena took a deep breath. “But...that doesn’t mean you need the same kind of outlet I use.”

“The same one you use?” Kara was grinning when Lena looked back up at her. “You mean when you go out to the club with Sam and come back half-smashed and all horny and try to jump me?”

“...maybe.”

“Okay. Let’s see how it goes.” Kara touched Lena’s cheek and tugged her close for a kiss. “You set up all the containment protocols at the Fortress already?”

“Yes, everything is all set up, the systems were impressively intuitive. And really I was...a little surprised at how easy it was to set it up to do things that could lead to harming you.”

Kara shrugged. 

“I think there was always the possibility that Kal might have ended up laid up there sick or injured and tried to force his way out if he was delirious, the protocols you found were probably part of that. Or at least...I hope so.” She took a deep breath and stood up. “Let’s get going before I start thinking too hard about this again.”

“Kara, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m only…” she shrugged. “I’m nervous about it, but I trust you to have thought it through.”

The trip to the fortress was quick. Not that Lena was expecting it to be anything else, but she was always amazed at just how fast Kara could actually fly. Once inside the fortress, it only took a few minutes to activate the protocols Lena had already set up, and the corridors of the Fortress of Solitude were bathed in a vague red light. She turned to Kara and picked up the very securely locked case they had brought with them. 

“Are you ready?”

“I think so, yes.” Kara took a deep breath. “I hope this works the way you’re expecting.”

“Okay, first.” Lena set down the case and closed the distance between them, pulling Kara into a deep kiss. “I love you, and I trust you, and I don’t believe that any version of you would ever hurt me.” Kara smiled a little and pulled Lena into another kiss. 

“Okay,” she said, looking significantly more relaxed. “Let’s do this.”

“This feels a little weird, like I should be doing some sort of ritual,” laughed Lena as she unlocked the outer case. 

“No, we definitely shouldn’t do that,” said Kara, and for more than a moment Lena was genuinely not sure whether or not Kara was joking.

“O-okay, here we go.” Lena swallowed, and opened the container holding the Red Kryptonite. Kara inhaled sharply as she was bathed in the more intense red light from the stone, closing her eyes tightly. Lena’s breath caught, and snapped the case shut. It wasn’t supposed to hurt Kara. “Kara, sweetheart? Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m more than okay.” Kara grinned widely, and as she opened her eyes again, Lena could have sworn she saw a red glint in them, but it was gone before she could be sure. “I feel  _ great _ .”

Kara was practically on top of Lena in the blink of an eye. She brought a hand up to Lena’s face, brushing her lips up against the other side of her face. 

“Mmmmmm, I can  _ smell _ how bad you want me, Lena. Did you know that?” Kara grinned against Lena’s ear. 

“I...I didn’t.” Lena’s breath was gone, and she had a feeling it wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” Kara’s other hand appeared on Lena’s ass, and Lena could feel them leaving the ground. “I think we’re going to find out how loud I can make you scream tonight.”

Before Lena could really register them moving, they were in another room, but Lena would be damned if she could concentrate well enough to figure out which one. Kara’s mouth was on her neck, devouring her almost literally, and Kara was already quite literally ripping Lena’s clothes off. Lena had planned for that likelihood, and had not worn anything she was too attached to, but even having taken it into account and expected it, it was no less effective to be so forcefully undressed. Blouse: gone. Bra: gone. Skirt: gone. Underwear: gone. Lena barely had time to register that the air inside the fortress was much less cold than she would have expected given its location before all thought was gone from her mind as Kara’s attention shifted from removing her clothes to pleasuring her. 

Kara’s hands danced across her body at super-speed, while at the same time her mouth somehow traced a languorous line down her body. The dichotomy of fast and slow built Lena up to an almost impossible pressure, and when Kara’s mouth finally found her center, Lena cried out. The quick movements stopped immediately, and all Lena knew was Kara’s mouth between her legs, and Kara’s tight grip on her thighs, and the fact that she was no longer touching the ground…

Lena gasped as Kara’s tongue swirled over her, her back arching as Kara sucked on her clit. But Kara’s hold on her was firm, and she hardly moved at all. Lena gasped as Kara moved her hands up Lena’s body, and yet still somehow holding her in place. 

Red Kryptonite or not, Kara knew how to push all of Lena’s buttons in the best way possible, and it wasn’t long before Lena was wracked with waves of pleasure. She foggily reflected as she came down from her high that it hadn’t taken Kara very long at all to make her scream.

And suddenly they were moving again, and Lena gasped as she was pushed against a wall, still not touching the floor. But this time Kara was kissing her, and Lena grabbed at Kara’s back, not for fear of falling, but trying to pull Kara in closer. Kara put up no resistance to this, and Lena realized that Kara was also nude by this point. She barely had time to reflect on her disappointment that she hadn’t had a hand in that before Kara’s hands were alive on her again. It was different this time though, gentler. 

“You know,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. “I think we can do better than that.” She nipped at Lena’s ear. “Don’t you?” 

Lena inhaled shakily. 

“I thought you might.” Lena could practically hear Kara’s grin in her voice, and she shivered. “Hold on tight.”

“Wait, what?” Lena was suddenly aware as they drifted away from the wall that not only was she not touching the ground, neither was Kara. They were a good thirty feet up in the air, and had just gone from pinned against the wall to floating in the middle of the main chamber of the Fortress of Solitude. Kara had one arm wrapped around Lena under her shoulders, and in short order, her other hand was between Lena’s legs, and she could barely even think about how high they were off the ground. 

Kara moved from stroking to rubbing to ( _ohgod_ ) pinching, and Lena’s head was swimming. And then Kara’s fingers were inside her, moving fast and hard and Lena’s entire world was Kara and what she was doing to her. Finally Kara curled her fingers forwards and pressed her palm in and Lena came undone. 

“That was much better,” Kara whispered as she lowered them to the ground. Lena nuzzled her neck affectionately, and noticed that Kara was breathing harder than Lena had ever heard.

“Kara, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just...tired. Think I used...most of what I had left...powers-wise.” They landed, and Kara’s legs didn’t quite manage to hold her up. As wobbly as Lena felt, she refused to let Kara fall, and slowly they managed to get each other to a bedroom. 

“You know,” said Lena as they cuddled up in bed together. “I definitely expected to be doing a bit more to you.” 

“There’s always tomorrow,” replied Kara sleepily. 

  
  



End file.
